Ce jour où tu m'oublias
by Meadow Snape
Summary: Tu pars plus, hein ? , lui demanda sa petite sœur. Non, je ne partirais pas. , la rassura-t-il. Jamais il ne lui avait menti. C'était la première fois. Ce serait aussi la dernière.


_Disclaimer: les personnages de la saga Star Wars ne m'appartiennent pas. L'image que j'ai utilisé pour illustrer cette fic' non plus, puisqu'elle a été réalisée par Jenny **Dolfen**._

 ** _Meadow_**

* * *

\- _Grand frère !_

 _A peine ai-je le temps de me retourner qu'un petit être me saute dessus ; je m'abaisse et l'entoure de mes bras._

\- _Pars pas… S'il-te-plait…_

 _Ma soeur pleure à chaudes larmes. Pour la réconforter, je la serre contre moi, tout en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle semble si fragile…_

\- _S'il-te-plait, articule-t-elle à nouveau entre deux sanglots._

 _Ses pleurs me font mal. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'abandonner, mais ma mère ne me laisse pas le choix. Elle dit que je dois rejoindre mon oncle ; qu'il m'apprendra à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je me moquais de ne pas savoir m'en servir. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas abandonner ma petite sœur, qu'elle avait besoin de moi, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté._

\- _Je t'aime, dis-je en refoulant les larmes qui me montent aux yeux._

 _Rey pleure de plus belle._

\- _Je t'écrirai, toutes les semaines._

\- _Tu… vas m'…oublier…_

 _Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Je sais qu'en temps normal, ce geste l'apaise._

\- _Non, jamais je ne t'oublierai._

\- _Tu… promets ?_

\- _Oui, je te le promets._

 _Elle renifle. Je desserre très lentement mon étreinte, mais mes bras demeurent solidement liés autour d'elle._

\- _On jouera ensemble… quand tu reviendras ?_

\- _Autant que tu voudras._

 _Elle s'écarte assez pour me permettre de la voir sourire. J'en profite pour déposer une bise sur sa joue qu'elle s'empresse de me rendre. Je n'ai aucune envie de la laisser seule. Seule, oui, car elle le sera, c'est une certitude. Notre père a toujours préféré passer son temps sur d'autres planètes plutôt qu'à la maison. Notre mère a des « obligations ». La vie d'autres personnes repose sur ses épaules et elle est la seule à pouvoir faire son travail._

 _Ils nous aiment, mais pas suffisamment pour s'occuper de nous._

 _Ça ne me gêne pas, j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir besoin de mes parents, mais Rey… elle n'a que 4ans. Il lui arrive encore de trébucher et de se faire mal quand elle court. La nuit, elle fait parfois des cauchemars et si elle ne vient pas dormir avec moi, elle n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux…_

\- _J't'aime…_

 _Je m'écarte un peu pour la regarder. Ses joues sont toujours humides, mais elle me fait un petit sourire, que je ne mets pas longtemps à imiter. Avec curiosité, je la regarde retirer le long collier qu'elle porte. C'est une chaîne en argent à laquelle est accroché un coquillage. Je l'avais ramassé sur la plage l'année dernière et, depuis, elle l'a toujours gardé sur elle._

\- _Tiens ! Dit-elle en me le tendant._

\- _Pourquoi tu me le donnes ? Il est à toi._

\- _Comme ça tu penseras à moi._

 _J'hésite encore pendant quelques secondes avant de le récupérer. J'essaye de l'attacher à mon cou, mais j'ai un peu de mal à y parvenir._

\- _Attends, j'le fais !_

 _Elle y arrive en quelques secondes, puis passe à nouveau ses bras autour de mon cou. J'ai le même réflexe. Lentement, nous finissons par nous lâcher. J'en profite pour me redresser._

\- _Au revoir !_

\- _Au revoir. Prends bien soin de toi._

\- _Toi aussi… Et pis tu leur montres que t'es le plus fort, hein !_

 _Je souris encore, tout en acquiesçant. Avant de nous séparer, nous nous faisons un signe de la main._

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver face à mon reflet.

Dire que cette scène a eu lieu il a 7ans… J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je l'ai quittée. Machinalement, je porte une main à mon cou et passe mon doigt sur le coquillage qui sert de pendentif à mon collier. La chaîne est devenue trop étroite pour moi et me gêne quand je bouge, mais je n'ai jamais eu le cœur de l'enlever.

Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur le miroir. Ai-je changé ? Je n'en suis pas certain… J'ai du mal à me souvenir de ce à quoi je ressemblais avant, car je n'ai emporté qu'une photo de Rey avec moi.

Mes cheveux étaient plus courts et ma peau plus foncée, je crois.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi anxieux. Allait-elle me reconnaître malgré tout ? J'étais encore un enfant lorsque j'avais quitté la maison, aujourd'hui, c'est en tant qu'homme que je m'apprête à y retourner.

Le lien qui nous unissait autrefois était-il toujours aussi fort ? Je me souviens avec précision de nos jeux, de nos rires, de nos larmes et, pourtant, il me semble que tout cela fait partie d'une autre vie.

Allais-je la reconnaître ? Je n'ai jamais voulu lui demander de m'envoyer de nouvelles photos d'elle, car je savais que la voir grandir de cette façon m'aurait fait mal. Aussi, j'étais certain que l'image que j'avais d'elle ne changerait pas, quoi qu'il arrive : elle resterait ma petite sœur ; cette enfant joyeuse et souriante que je désire protéger plus que tout. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette unique raison que je me rends sur ma planète natale.

Pouvait-elle comprendre ce que je souhaitais faire ? Sans doute pas. Me pardonnerait-elle si…

Je secoue la tête. Tout cela pouvait attendre. Quelques heures seraient l'idéal : après ce délai, je crois que je deviendrais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Suite à un voyage long de plusieurs heures, j'atterris enfin. Je ferme brièvement les yeux pour reprendre mon calme, puis me rends à l'extérieur.

Je lui ai donné rendez-vous près des ruines. J'espère qu'elle s'y trouve. Le chemin me semble interminable, mais je finis par apercevoir une silhouette au loin, près des pierres. Celle-ci ne tarde pas à bouger : j'en déduis qu'elle m'a vu. Mon soupçon se confirme lorsqu'un cri lointain me parvient.

\- Ben !

Je l'observe se rapprocher en continuant mon chemin. Depuis quand court-elle si vite ? Le bruit de ses pas précipités est masqué par ses sanglots. Je m'accroupis et la réceptionne avant de me redresser. Ses bras se referment autour de mon cou.

Je voudrais pleurer, mais mes yeux s'humidifient à peine. La joie que je ressens n'est pas aussi intense qu'elle devrait l'être.

Je déteste ce que mon oncle à fait de moi. Si j'avais su ce que cela impliquait, jamais je n'aurais suivi l'enseignement jedi. Personne ne mérite de vivre comme eux, détaché de ses semblables et de ses propres émotions.

Les larmes de Rey ruissellent sur ma peau.

\- Bonjour, petite sœur.

\- 'jour… articule-t-elle péniblement.

Je ferme brièvement les yeux. Pour une fois, je ressens un calme naturel et non pas un de ceux que mon entraînement m'oblige à provoquer. Elle se trouve enfin dans mes bras et me paraît heureuse ; cela me suffit. J'attends patiemment que ses sanglots se calment. Pour l'encourager, je bouge très lentement, de gauche à droite, à un rythme régulier.

\- Tu l'as gardé ! ajoute-t-elle finalement, tout bas.

Je sens les doigts de sa petite main parcourir mon cou.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais retiré.

Très vite, elle se remet à me serrer contre elle, du plus fort qu'elle peut.

\- Tu m'as manquée…

En guise de réponse, j'embrasse longuement sa tempe, puis je finis par doucement la déposer au sol. Elle lève exagérément la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Maiiis, c'est pas juste !

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ?

\- T'es encore plus grand qu'avant et moi pas !

\- Ça n'est pas vrai, tu as grandi.

Ma réponse ne la satisfait pas. Un air boudeur ne tarde pas se former sur son visage. Par contraste, un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Pour lui faire plaisir, je m'assois en tailleur sur le sol. Ainsi, elle me dépasse. Elle me fixe et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Soudain, elle se jette sur moi et me fait m'étaler sur le sol. Sa force m'a tellement surpris que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir.

Un rire léger m'échappe, pendant que je cherche à décoincer mes jambes pour m'allonger correctement. Au même moment, elle dépose une bise sur ma joue.

Je viens poser une main dans son dos. Trois chignons successifs rassemblent ses cheveux. Distraitement, je m'amuse à les observer. De son côté, elle ne tarde pas à passer sa main dans les miens.

\- Ils sont bien comme ça ! Ooh, dis, je pourrais te faire une tresse ?

Ma première réaction est d'espérer qu'elle plaisante. Ce n'est pas le cas, évidemment, mais que puis-je lui refuser ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Ouii ! s'exclame-t-elle en se redressant pour m'adresser un grand sourire que je ne peux que lui rendre.

Nous végétons ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, sans rien écouter de plus que le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? me demande-t-elle finalement alors qu'elle était occupée à observer mon poignet.

Une fine cicatrice s'y trouve. Je ne suis même plus certain de son origine.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. As-tu pris tes affaires, comme je te l'ai demandé ?

\- Oui, elles sont là-bas !

Je tourne la tête pour regarder dans la direction qu'elle m'indique du doigt. Elles sont loin et je les distingue à peine. Malgré ça, je décide de tendre la main vers elles et me concentre. Ma première tentative s'avère être un échec, mais je persévère.

\- Tu fais qu… Ouah ! s'exclame-t-elle, sans doute parce qu'elle vient de remarquer que son sac est en train de flotter vers nous.

Lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, je le laisse se poser doucement sur le sol.

\- C'est chouette ! Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Je baisse les yeux vers l'objet métallique accroché à ma ceinture.

\- Mon sabre-laser.

\- Tu me montres ?

J'hésite brièvement.

\- D'accord, mais je vais m'éloigner et je veux que toi tu restes sagement assise ici, compris ? C'est dangereux et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée.

\- Ok !

Elle se laisse rouler sur le côté et m'obéit. Avant de me relever je viens brièvement lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Tu es prête ? dis-je en m'éloignant.

\- Oui !

Sans attendre, je fais venir mon sabre à ma main et le dégaine. Dans un premier temps, je me contente des mouvements les plus basiques que je connaisse. Ils ont beau être simple, ils suffisent à surprendre Rey malgré tout. Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Au fur et à mesure, je m'applique à complexifier mes mouvements et à bouger avec plus de rapidité, jusqu'à réaliser des enchainements qui, eux, ont le mérite d'être plutôt impressionnants. Je continue ainsi pendant un petit moment en me laissant quelque peu emporter par mon propre enthousiasme. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai même l'impression d'être face à un adversaire imaginaire.

Finalement, je m'interromps et range mon arme. Rey est immobile et me fixe avec deux yeux ronds et la bouche entre-ouverte. Une crainte s'empare alors de moi : lui aurais-je fais peur ?

\- OUAAH, c'est génial ! s'écrit-elle soudain en se relevant avant de courir vers moi. C'est toi le plus fort !

Je soupire intérieurement, soulagé de m'être trompé, puis me mets à nouveau à lui sourire, tandis qu'elle attrape ma main et se met à sautiller joyeusement. Je l'ai rarement vue aussi contente et excitée à la fois. Si je ne tenais pas ses mains dans la mienne, je suis sûr qu'elle serait capable de se mettre à courir partout.

Après un petit moment, elle finit par se calmer.

\- Allons au vaisseau, lui dis-je.

Elle acquiesce en souriant. Sans la lâcher, je récupère son sac, puis me mets à parcourir le chemin que j'ai emprunté pour la rejoindre. Elle me suit tranquillement en me jetant des regards réguliers. Finalement, je remarque, à en juger par ses lèvres pincées, que quelque chose la contrarie. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, une idée me vient. Je m'accroupis une fois encore pour pouvoir la prendre sous les bras. Une fois cela fait, je me redresse et la cale contre moi, de côté. Son grand sourire m'indique que j'ai vu juste.

Je la laisse s'installer confortablement et caler sa tête dans mon cou. Ses deux poings sont serrés autour de ma tenue, comme si elle craignait que je disparaisse subitement.

Les heures se sont écoulées encore plus vite que ne je l'avais prévu.

L'esprit un peu ailleurs, j'observe le visage de ma petite sœur. Ses traits sont détendus et ses pommettes légèrement rosées. Jouer à me courir après l'a visiblement épuisée. Je lui ai proposé de dormir, mais elle n'a pas voulu : elle préférait profiter du fait que je sois là. Pourtant, cela fait un long moment qu'elle est couchée sur mes jambes, les yeux fermés et la respiration calme.

D'un geste machinal, je caresse doucement sa joue. Ses yeux ne tardent pas à s'ouvrir. Elle m'observe en bayant.

\- Ça te va bien la tresse… dit-elle tout bas.

Je me retiens de rire.

\- Merci.

\- Et moi, ça me va bien les chignons ?

\- Très bien, oui. Tu es vraiment jolie.

Ses joues se colorent un peu plus.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te mentir.

Un nouveau sourire se dessine sur son visage. Après quelques secondes, elle tend les mains en direction de mon visage. Je m'abaisse pour qu'elle puisse le toucher. Elle en profite pour se redresser un peu et me donner une bise. A mon tour, j'en dépose une sur son front, puis me redresse.

Elle joue avec ma manche, le regard dans le vague.

\- Tu pars plus, hein ?

Mon cœur ratte un battement et ma respiration se fait plus courte. Pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à me contrôler ? Rey m'observe, à présent, l'air un peu inquiet.

\- Non, je ne partirais pas.

Mon ton la convainc : elle récupère l'un de mes avant-bras et le sert contre elle.

J'ai le sentiment d'être un monstre. Peut-être en suis-je déjà un. Peut-être l'ai-je toujours été. Mais je ne peux pas lui expliquer ce que je compte faire. Elle ne comprendrait pas et elle en souffrirait. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir à nouveau et, surtout, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Il faut qu'elle apprenne à se défendre, au cas où. Lorsqu'elle aura appris, elle devra vivre à l'écart. J'aimerais empêcher quiconque de s'en prendre à elle, mais je ne le peux pas. Même si elle le croit, je ne suis pas le plus fort et il existe des êtres contre lesquels je suis incapable de lutter. Ils pourraient lui vouloir du mal, s'ils découvraient son existence.

Si encore il n'y avait qu'eux… mais c'est aussi de moi que j'ai peur. Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner si je la blessais. Il m'est déjà arrivé, à plusieurs reprises, de faire du mal aux autres. Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver avec elle.

\- Je t'aime, grand frère.

La voix de Rey n'est qu'un murmure, pourtant, elle suffit à me sortir de mes pensées. Un doux sourire illumine son visage. Ses yeux, quant à eux, se sont refermés. Son étreinte se fait de plus en plus faible. Elle s'endort.

Le moment est donc venu...

Pendant un temps, je demeure paralysé. Me serais-je surestimé ? C'est possible mais, quoi qu'il arrive, je dois agir. Si je ne fais rien, c'est elle qui en paiera les conséquences. Je parviens à lever l'un de mes bras : celui-ci est secoué de légers tremblements. Très vite, ma vision se brouille, alors que je tente de positionner ma main en face de sa tête.

J'attends avant d'activer mes pouvoirs, car j'ai besoin de concentration et d'un courage que je peine à trouver. Je commence enfin. Au fur et à mesure des secondes, une douleur sourde se propage à l'intérieur de ma tête. Les alentours sont silencieux : je n'entends rien d'autre que le bruit de mes propres sanglots. Petit à petit, mon corps bascule en avant, car je suis incapable de continuer à le soutenir.

Je n'arrête pas.

\- Je t'aime aussi…

Je parviens tout juste à trouver la force d'articuler, puisque je sais que plus jamais elle ne se souviendra de ça ; d'à quel point je peux l'aimer.

C'est fini, je le sens. Je baisse ma main et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'observer son visage. Son expression est toujours la même. Mes joues sont trempées, ce qui n'empêche pas de nouvelles larmes de les dévaler. J'entoure son petit corps de mes bras et laisse ma tête reposer sur son ventre.

Je ferme obstinément les yeux, comme si cela pouvait me permettre d'échapper à la réalité. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière et, à ce constat, je m'empêche de pousser un long gémissement. Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi, je le sens. Ma seule consolation est de savoir que jamais elle n'aura à ressentir cette douleur et ce vide, qui me ronge déjà. Je le sais, pourtant, j'ai, malgré tout, le sentiment de lui avoir fait du mal. D'avoir failli à mon rôle.

\- Pardonne… moi ... Pardonne moi.


End file.
